Enter: Corruption
by SweetLithium
Summary: The Charred Council has fallen to Corruption, Death the eldest of the horsemen is tired of the abuse his siblings are put under for their "failures" He is seeking revenge, against the Charred Council as well as a escape with well, death. Danny Phantom has been having nightmares, a shadowy figure calling himself Death says that the world is changing faster than he can ever imagine
1. Explaining the plot

This is a Danny Phantom Commission, it's a cross over with Darksiders. I don't know what else yet: because my client hasn't told me what else he wants crossed over yet. Depending on if the work is based off of one of the "banned" authors *Anne Rice for example* I'll have to link that Chapter with the character to my blog instead of here.


	2. Into the Darkness

It was the same dream he'd been having for the past month. Danny was at his high school, everyone was getting ready for the senior prom. But He seemed to be the only one noticing all the ghosts floating around, they weren't ghosts he knew either. He would of rather it been though…. These ghosts where just skeletons lazily following some of his classmates. He stood silently watching them. One of the ghosts was following Tucker looking over his shoulder at the PDA he always carried. Another one was shoving a ghost with glasses on into a locker. He didn't understand what any of it meant. Danny's heart was racing. He closed his eyes and tried to will himself to wake up, the bell would ring any minute inside of the dream… and with it the nightmares would really start.

_Wake up! Wake up already.. come on..come on.._ Hearing the bell Danny felt his heart start racing, he was in a cold sweat as one by one all the ghosts stopped whatever it was they were doing. Everything got hot. It felt like he was in an oven… the others finally seemed to realize they were being followed and backed away from the ghosts that were chasing them now, Tucker dropped his PDA. One of the girls started screaming and took off for the nearest girl's bathroom. The ghost following her went in after and the scream cut off all too suddenly. Over the high school a low moan could be heard as all the ghosts started attacking. Danny immanently went over to Tucker's ghost and grabbed it's wrist with one hand reaching for the fenton thermos with another- only it wasn't there.

_Shit._ The ghost growled at him and balled one hand into a fist as it punched him against the lockers. Dazed Danny couldn't see straight by the time he had his bearings back… there wasn't anyone left. Paulina, Tucker, Sam, none of them. Sure there were bodies, but none of his friends where left alive. The dream had the same ending it always did.

Him alone.

Picking himself up Danny set out on the chore of finding his friend's corpses; he knew from experience that he wouldn't be able to wake up until he got them all together. It was the most grueling task he'd ever had to do in his life, and it wasn't even real. Tucker…he was easy to find he'd been closets to him. Danny bent down and closed his eyes before folding Tucker's arms over his chest. He carried him to the library and pushed a stack of books off onto the floor lying him down on a table. "Sorry Tuck..." He caught himself mumbling as he went looking for Sam. Despite the ghosts that did this being nowhere he could see them Danny felt like he was being watched. It didn't do anything to help him. _I don't understand what this means! Should I go to Vlad? Ask him? He'd be the one who would know how to decode dreams… I don't want to go dark. Dark Danny was a Tyrant I'd rather die than become him.. _ Sighing he made his way down the hallways of Amity Park High School until reaching the Garden club

"Sam….Sam…" Danny was shaking as he looked around for her. They'd just started dating a week ago. He could feel the tears filling his eyes blurring his vision, "Sam…" Only his own voice answered him, a dim echo. Danny caught sight of a black combat boot. He looked over and his heart sank, Sam was impaled on a planting rack. From the lack of blood he knew that those ghosts had done this to her after she was killed, no after she was murdered. His blood started to boil before Danny forced himself to think of Dark Danny and calm down. He kissed Sam's cheek and pulled her off the rack carrying her in his arms back to the library where he put her next to Tucker.

What happened next hadn't happened at all in the dream last time. Danny saw a flash of light and ran outside. He could see what looked like an asteroid falling from the sky. It was smaller than the one that had threatened the planet. But he had the same sinking feeling about it. He didn't see it hit, but he did feel himself pushed back inside, back up the stairs and back where Sam and Tucker's bodies where. What was standing before him now was too solid to be a ghost. He was looking up at a man with a bone mask over his face, two glowing gold eyes and black hair down past his shoulders. There was a raven on one of them. Scars crisscrossed his entire body from what Danny could see. He was wearing a pair of gauntlets, it made his fingers tips and hands look like they were just…bone. Danny himself felt like a tiny mouse looking up at a hawk. But the expression on the man's gaze…equals? Or at least Master Pupil.

Danny didn't see his mouth move, but he did hear him speak, "Hello Halfling…I am Death." Danny's eyes widened, he struggled a moment before finding his voice, "Why am I having dreams like this? What's going on?" Death was silent, watching him. Danny decided that those golden orbs he had where unnerving. He wanted to open his mouth, say something spiteful at the slim chance that this…Death character was the one behind the nightmares but something told him to stay respectful. "This is not a nightmare Daniel. It is a vision of a possibility. A choice if you would be so kind." Death slowly walked over to Tucker and Sam. "These two balance you yes?" Danny was silent. Death chuckled, "I thought so. The time will come when you must choose young Daniel…friends and family…or duty. I can only hope you make the correct choice when your time comes." Death turned back to Danny. As he did everything turned white as it faded away.

Opening his eyes Danny could hear Sam breathing next to him, she was asleep. Turning over on his side he wrapped one arm around her using his other one to gently caress he cheek. _It was just a dream…_He tried to tell himself as his eyes gazed at the alarm clock. Four fifty three in the morning on the second day of spring break. The senior prom was five weeks away. Five weeks…until it was either proven that he was just dreaming, or if the shadowy figure from his dreams was right. That it was a sign of the future.

"Hey Sam..." Danny sat up in the bed. "You awake Sam?" She slowly opened her eyes, "Now I am… did you have that dream again?" Danny shook his head grimly, "This time it was different… a Horsemen of the apocalypse spoke to me. Sam was wide away now, her eyes showed the fear she felt in her heart. It took her a moment to catch her voice before she opened her mouth, "Which one Danny?" He was just silent, "Danny, which one?" His voice was a whisper as he gently ran his hand threw her hair. "Death. Death spoke to me."

Looking over at the clock Sam groaned, five am. "Do you want to try to go back to sleep?" Danny shook his head, "I don't want to dream anymore." He added silently, _Nothing good comes from it anymore, I'm tired of you, Tucker, the others…always dying. There's nothing I can do to help, nothing I can do to make any of it better. I feel hapless. _

Death walked along in the series of caves he shared with his siblings. He had a good feeling about this human Daniel. He could be an asset for them. He might even be strong enough to handle the curse. "Death?" He turned around, shaken from his thoughts. Death's eyes softened when he saw his sister standing there. She had her hair down, wearing a simple white frock that modestly covered her. From the stains under Fury's eyes he could tell she'd been crying. "I'm here sister." Death reached out and brushed some of the tears away, "How is War?" Fury looked down and shook her head, "The Council was brutal Brother. I was tending to him before I heard you come in. He's sick; an infection took hold of the whip lashes on his back…" Death watched Fury's lower lip quiver, he quickly took her in a gentle hug. "I've found several prospective replacements on Earth… Strife said he was searching the hells and heavens. I will free us from our curse… I will Fury… I promise. All of us will be free from the Charred Council; we won't have to live in fear any longer." Death kept his voice smooth, comforting as he brushed tears out of his sister's eyes. He could see she was visibly shaking. _ It is alright Fury… Everything will be Alright… I will make sure of it; nothing bad is going to happen again. _

Fury clung to her brother. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she looked up at him, "Please hurry…" Death just used his hand to brush her hair back. He closed his eyes for a moment silent. ._ Get ready Daniel… this world will never be the same._ He opened his eyes looking down at his sister, "the council's calling Fury… I have to go." She just clung tighter to him. Whispering, "That's what War said before… before he came back like this…" He could sense the fear coming of off his sister. Death's eyes softened. "I'll be fine Fury… I promise." Death waited until Fury was ready to let him go. Then he went to the mouth of the cave and whistled for Despair.

The horse appeared without too much difficulty, Death felt him gently nuzzle his hair. Turning around Death stroked the horse down his neck. Underneath the mask a sad smile made its way across his features. Death opened his mouth to speak, the words were familiar to him, "Ready to ride old friend?" The horse was silent. Despair always had been able to read his Master easily. It didn't bother Death was much as it used to, he needed someone who just understood why he did things without questioning him. The Eldest of the horsemen had enough self doubt as it already was.

As they rode toward the Charred council Death let his thoughts run wild, fantasies about what the future could bring- good or bad flashed before his eyes. _The Horsemen serve the council, as it has always and will always be. But I do not. My siblings do not. We are not loyal; we are enslaved, our lives are our chains. But perhaps other lives could prove to be the keys. Daniel has the potential… He could be a Horseman. Take my place, and in time other mortals will free the others. The Nephilim will be reborn anew. _

Hearing Despair snort and paw at the ground Death slowly climbed out of the saddle. He stayed by his horse for a moment, trying to buy more time before he would have to face the Charred Council. He turned to face the entrance to their chamber and followed the well worn path on the floor. The council it's self… Death could tell things had changed. Watchers flew over head. Their bodies blackened and covered in scars. _Another race driven to slavery._ Death was silent. He passively waited for his instructions. The fires flared up on one of the Charred Council members, Death felt a bone chilling cold grasp his heart. To him it seemed the corruption the Charred council was created to contain, had instead contained them. "Horsemen. The balance is threatened. The angels rouge in their hatred for the demons." The fires died out as the light left the eyes of one Charred council member as the booming voice of another filled the room. It sent the watchers scattering in a fury of screeches and darkness, "Uriel is the cause. Seek out the Arch Angel and kill her."

Death knelt before the Charred Council as they spoke. Uriel was one of the most honest Angels he'd known, and he'd…fought with her at the battle of Eden. She couldn't have fallen. Uriel just couldn't have there must have been a mistake. "Do not listen to your heart Horsemen. It will lead you astray like the angel. You have a purpose. A duty. Do not fail us. The consequences will be most severe." Looking up Death gripped the handle on one of the scythes, "Is this all that you ask of me?" The fires in the first Charred Council member died out as the one who had spoken first reignited, "Yes." Standing up Death bowed, "Then I will take my leave of you until the task you require of me is complete." He turned and walked out, "Then leave Horsemen."

Despair nuzzled him when he got close. Death took in a breath and held it. He exhaled slowly looking up at the horse's eyes. "They want me to kill Uriel. The Arch Angel… She was so pure she gave up her lover rather than betray the code of chastity the Angels demand of their warriors. "He slowly closed his eyes, "This is who they think threatens the balance? This is the kind of butchery I must do?" He added softly, "We are no better than the demons..." Climbing back up on his horse Death was silent. He felt like an omen of ill will rather than an instrument of justice. He did notice how the Charred Council's leader hadn't spoken at all, the cracks in the ancient stone… Perhaps corruption had found a way to sink into the Charred Council. But one man alone wasn't even to make a difference.

Death thought about how long he could put off the Charred Council's order. He did not wish to have any more innocent blood on his hands, but he did not wish for them to punish his siblings like they had been. He knew that War wouldn't be able to survive it. "Heaven… to Heaven old friend…" The horse obeyed him, as it always did. He watched the clouds part, Despair took the trail left by others on their way to the Angel's domain. Death refused to live in the present; he kept his mind on his early life with his siblings, trying to remind himself why he'd struck the deal in the first place. The only thing he could gather was fear, fear of being alone. _ I killed them…and for what? To save three rather than be alone… _

Despair stopped. Death took his time getting off the horse, he knew that the longer he took to reach Uriel the more time she had left to live. Would he get a chance to explain that this was the Charred Council's orders? That he had no choice? Death's eyes followed the angels around him, each one had the blood drain from their face as he past, and each one took in a sigh of relief when he ignored them. His heart sunk when he thought about who the Charred Council would send him after next, what if they ordered the extinction of the entire Angel race? He would have no choice but to carry out their sentence. "Where is Uriel?" he finally spoke turning to one of the guards. He looked young, almost too young to be a warrior. Death watched the Angel's Adam's apple move as he gulped, "In.i..in her garden… j-just past here.." The boy's voice quivered as much as the rest of him did. This must have been the first time he'd seen anything not a fellow angel.

Death didn't say anything as he past him. Though he did hear the clang of armor and turned around to see that the young angel had fainted. _ Where did he say Uriel was again? Just past here? _Looking around Death saw a flash of white, he decided to follow it.

Uriel stood alone in her garden. In her hands she held a small urn. She clutched it tightly standing still counting her own breaths. She was in full battle armor. The sun behind her was catching the light on her wings casting small reflections of light. Ivy crept up the walls next to her. Small white flowers coiled around each other giving the grotto a blissful feel to it. One she was unable to enjoy. _ He's coming._ The thought was like poison in her mind. Death, the eldest of the four horsemen. She knew that the Charred Council was not going to let her keep her life. That didn't bother her. Her life at this point was little more than a knot in the grand tapestry of things. Her own death… that was progress, it had to happen for anything to get better. For any of the Corruption slowly tainting existence and life it's self to be banished.

She had to die.

Slowly Uriel's footsteps went over to the pool of water in the center of her garden. She knelt down by it swirling her fingers in the clear water after setting the urn down beside her. ", O, Death O, Death Won't you spare me over til another year…. Well what is this that I can't see …With ice cold hands takin' hold of me.." Her voice was quivering, she could feel tears staining her cheeks, "Well I am death, none can excel I'll open the door to heaven or hell …. Could you wait to call me another day.." She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears. Her voice rose softly as she regained her composure, "No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold Nothing satisfies me but your soul Well I am Death, none can excel I'll open the door to Heaven or Hell" Uriel's voice quivered again, she opened her eyes looking at her reflection in the pool, "Oh Death Oh Death My name is Death and the end is here…."

Death was silent; he leaned in the archway leading to the grotto. He'd let Uriel collect herself before confronting the woman. He did understand her fear though. It was one he often had himself… Uriel closed her eyes again. She stood up slowly picking the urn up. "I know you are there Death. You are too quiet." Turning around slowly she opened her eyes to face him. "Doing the damned Charred Council's dirty work I see?" Death nodded, "They say you are a threat to the balance."

Uriel laughed.

"To hell with the Charred Council, and too hell with their balance. The Charred Council has fallen to Corruption… "Uriel took a step closer to the horsemen, "I would prefer we speak before you kill me, I will warn you however…I will not lie down and bear my breast." Death nodded, "I would expect nothing less than a challenge from you Uriel. An honorable death in combat." She had a sad smile. Setting the urn down Uriel kissed Death's mask. She whispered softly, "That's for War. My last request is that it reaches him. Tell him I'm sorry too." Death was silent, listening to her speak. His eyes roamed over the grotto lingering on the urn she treated so carefully, "What is…in that?" Uriel's sad smile stayed as she went back over to it, "A redeemed Phantom Guard." Death's eyes widened as he looked at her again, he had trouble forming one word, why.

Seeing the expression in his eyes Uriel set it back down. "You know the origins of your race correct? Lilith combining the ashes of Angels and Demons… This Phantom Guard came to me seeking to end the war between our kind. I told him of a plan I had to recreate the Nephilim. He agreed. I killed him in a mercy blow. The ritual Lilith used to create the Nephilim requires the dust of Angels and Demons… " After that Uriel was silent, she watched it all sink into the horsemen, "You… you did this on purpose to lure me to you. You want to rebirth my brethren?" Uriel nodded, she spoke softly, "Yes… I think that instead of using the ashes of warriors slain in combat using the ashes from two on each side who died willingly, and pure of heart would create a race of Nephilim born without the blood thirsty nature that led to their original downfall." Uriel walked over to a chest, she took a key from around her neck and unlocked it placing the urn inside. Turning back to the eldest of the four Horsemen she motioned for him to follow her. "I will fight you. You will kill me…but not in this grotto. Please Death…make sure War gets my message."

Death followed Uriel like a shadow as she left the grotto. The expressions on the other angels' faces told him that they were already aware of their leader's plan to restore balance to creation. Something the Charred Council had failed in. One of his hands gripped the handle on a scythe. The other was shaking too badly to be able to. Finally the Arch Angel turned around, her eyes struck Death the most, their expression was almost mournful. "Are you ready Uriel?" She nodded and walked to the center of the chamber they were in. He watched her pull a saber out holding it elegantly in her hands. "I will face my fate Horsemen..." Uriel's voice was soft. It had lost the edge she normally commanded. He could sense her heart racing within her chest. Though she tried to hide behind the same code of honor and duty Death himself was Uriel's fear at her own demise was natural. Death himself was sure his reluctance to carry out the Charred Council's orders was obvious as well. He closed his eyes for a moment, "Very well." Opening them Death raised one of his hands as green energy coiled around it, two skeletal hands rose out of the floor trying to grasp Uriel. She flew up above it and brought the saber down shattering one. Then she turned her attention to Death. He quickly moved to the side avoiding her attack, bringing the blunt side of a scythe around Death struck Uriel between her wings. He heard her moan before turning to face him. Uriel was as skilled with her saber as Death was with his scythes he had to act quickly when the saber appeared inches from his chest. Hooking a scythe around it he tugged on the blade twisting it downward and out of Uriel's grasp. She narrowed her eyes and flew up kicking him. One of Death's own scythes slid across the floor. He reached out for it only to watch Uriel bring her heel down over the weapon. She picked it up and dove at him attempting to turn the scythe on its master. Death rolled out of the way. He brought the other one up to parry its twin. With one arm free he reached out and grabbed Uriel by her neck throwing her back. She hit one of the statues and fell to the ground in a heap. Death reclaimed his other scythe all the while watching her as she took a whip off of her belt. The Arch Angel reclaimed her footing standing up to face him again. Pain shot threw Death as the whip connected with his chest. He looked down to see a bloody welt already forming. Hearing footsteps Death ducked avoiding getting hit with Uriel's saber. She had picked it back up after distracting him. Green energy appeared like flames around Death's hands as he put the scythes away. He managed to wrap it around one of Uriel's ankles slamming her back to the ground close to him. Hearing a crack Death noticed how one of her wings was hanging limply from her back. The next thing he saw was a flash of silver as the saber came perilously close to impaling him. He realized in that instant that he was holding Uriel up; she couldn't fly because of the broken wing. When she had jumped him she had put all her weight behind the saber. Groaning Death slid out of the way before releasing his grip on the saber's blade. He was bleeding now. Both of them were. _She wants to die with honor, who am I to deny Uriel that?_ The next time the Arch Angel got close enough to attack Death brought both scythes out and cleaved into her. He could feel the armor she wore give way underneath him. At the same time she could feel her saber sink into the horsemen's chest. Uriel's grip weakened, she fell to her knees folding her arms across her chest where the scythes had slashed into her. "So… this... it's what it feels like…" Her voice was raspy, Death had a hard time making out what she was trying to say, he knelt by her. Holding one hand over his own wound, he groaned, trying to clear his throat before speaking, "Like what feels like Uriel?" She weakly raised her head to look at him, parts of Uriel's hair was stained from white to red. "What…death feels like...?" She took in a weak breath before her eyes focused on some unseen force; she reached one hand out whispering a sole word, "War..." Death caught her as the Arch Angel collapsed. The hand she had extended fell lifeless at Uriel's side. Her eyes changed color from the brilliant gold they had been in life to a dull muddy brown. He watched her heart stop from the gash in her armor and chest. Death closed her eyes with one of his hands - stopping only to push a lock of hair behind her ear. He then set her down, folding her arms across her chest over her saber. Death was breathing heavy; he got up shaken looking around for a torch. Seeing one he dragged himself over to it and took it off the wall. Going back to Uriel's body he held the flames over her. Watching as her armor started sizzling from the heat as she burned. Her last request to him, _that's for War. My last request is that it reaches him. Tell him I'm sorry too. _ Death went back to the grotto he'd found Uriel in. He opened the chest and what was inside startled him, one of the seven seals. He quickly picked it up putting it away in a bag before picking up the urn Uriel had said held the ashes of a demon, it was simple in construction, inner locking, solid black, there wasn't anything remarkable on the outside. He put that away next to the seal. His hand brushed another urn. This one was white, empty. Realizing what he was supposed to do with it Death went back to Uriel's body. He stood silently waiting for the fires to die down.

Kicking the torch away Death looked at Uriel, she wasn't much more than charred feathers, ash and molten armor. "It...Was what you wanted… It was what you asked of me Uriel… You said it yourself, the ashes of a pure Angel and a redeemed Demon.." Mumbling to himself Death knelt down and got as much of her ashes in the urn as he could. The smell of burning flesh had attracted the other angels; none of them raised a weapon, or their voices against him. _She had this planned all along..Uriel…you tricked the Charred Council into doing your bidding…. Their "balance" serving you instead of you serving the Charred Council's "balance"… _ Pushing the lid on the urn Death carefully put it next to the others. He heard the footsteps of the angels as they came closer. Death guessed to give what was left of Uriel that wouldn't fit in the urn a proper burial in accordance with her people's laws and customs. As Death left the Hell Guard's strong hold he could sense the Charred Council's satisfaction with Uriel's death. War and the others would be spared the punishment that failure meant for them. Death tried not to think of himself as a servant of the Charred Council, he was above that. Just like Uriel was before her death. The Charred Council were not his servants, but they were not his masters either. The boy, Daniel would be left with that to decide. All Death had to do was test him and find other suitable replacements for his siblings. Whistling for Despair Death clutched the bag containing the seal and the urns close to his own heart. This was the future of his species he held. He could only hope Uriel was right about the blood thirsty nature the other Nephilim had been consumed by. This….was his chance to right a wrong, perhaps eventually even release the souls of the first Nephilim he carried in the mask. _Thank you Uriel…. Thank you._

Seeing the cave Death got ready to climb off of Despair. He stroked the horse's neck scratching behind his ears, "Thank you old Friend…" Walking inside Death was surprised to see Strife home so early. Neither of them spoke to each other. He went to find Fury and tell her the news. The only sound in the cave was that of his own footsteps, the closer Death got to War's room the more he felt like he was walking in quick sand, his footsteps where heavy, not in how he pressed down against the earth but in the weight he carried. Uriel and War's relationship had been known to only a few; Death himself being one of the few who knew. Even the Charred Council had been unaware. When he finally got to the room Death's eyes went to Fury, he whispered softly, "Is War awake?" She nodded, "Yes… sort of…" Death sighed, "Better than not at all…" Going over to his youngest sibling's bed side Death took his middle and index finger to his mask where Uriel had kissed him, then to War's lips. "From Uriel…"

War looked up at his older brother, the confusion was clear on his facial features, coughing he struggled to form simple words, "Dead?" Death nodded solemnly echoing the youngest horsemen, "Dead…" War closed his eyes. He turned himself facing the blankets. Death's heart sank at the sight of the wounds on his back. Fury had been bluntly honest about the infection. "War…" Reaching a hand out Death placed it comfortingly on his little brother's shoulder. War's voice was cracked and hoarse, "Was…it the Charred Council's orders Brother?" Death nodded, "Yes...and no… The Charred Council has fallen prey to the Corruption it sought to banish for the sake of balance; Uriel knew this before any of us… She made a pact with a Phantom Guard seeking to end the war between Angels and Demons. She wanted to rebirth the Nephilim. Combine her ashes with those of the demon. She tricked the Charred Council into sending me to kill her rather than one of its other agents to make sure the ashes, and the seventh seal reached who it needed to. She told me to tell you she was sorry." War placed one of his hands over his older brother's. "I forgive her… and you…" Death smiled sadly underneath the mask. "The Charred Council will fall, new horsemen, new guardians…they will all rise… and we will not be the last of our kind anymore." He kept his voice soft, not wanting to upset the ill Horsemen. Death could have sworn he saw a faint smile cross War's expression. 


	3. What Could of been

(Author's note: This is something cute between Uriel and her lover I wrote, I cut this out of the first chapter because it would of put the length over ten pages. This is just a snippet of it. Rest is not safe also known as a triple X rating. ) Uriel wrapped herself up in War's cloak. She smiled down at him gently stroking his hair back, "This is my first sin...The sin of lust… " War looked up at her, he closed his eyes for a moment before whispering, "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away." He opened his eyes sitting up enough to kiss her before stroking his hand against her soft skin, "Corinthians 13:4-8. You remember that one do you not?" Uriel kissed him back gently tracing a few scars on him, "Yes…" Getting an idea Uriel let War's cloak slip down to her shoulders, the fabric exposed her neck and collar bone, "Try this one…" She mused softly watching War's eyes taken in the curve of her slender frame, "There is no fear in love; but perfect love casts out fear, because fear involves punishment, and the one who fears is not perfected in love." War nuzzled her gently running his finger tips down her neck, "John 4:18" He looked back up, in her eyes, "How is this sin? Love is adamant, love is pure. You have no sin Uriel. Even the human's Christ had a sin; he was half human was he not? Are humans not born with primeval sin from the betrayal of Eve in the garden?" She chuckled softly, "You win." 


End file.
